


Taking the Helm

by Kazi_kun



Category: Air Gear, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Code Geass, Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Fairy Tail, Kingdom Hearts, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Sailor Moon - All Media Types, Seriously Too Many to List
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 19:51:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazi_kun/pseuds/Kazi_kun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sephiroth, in all honesty, had no idea as to what to make of the situation in the interrogation room on the other side of the one-way glass he was currently standing at, in the dark. He was watching the two occupants in the room, a Turk and a cadet, while the intercom let him listen in on what they were saying. The conversation was far from scintillating, the cadet having their forehead against the table and their fingers laced behind their head, and the Turk asking questions interspersed with pleasantly-phrased threats, while not receiving answers to said questions...."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking the Helm

**Author's Note:**

> I Own What You Don't Recognize--or rather I own nothing published b the respective owners of these works, this is purely for entertainment purposes; and the Medications (unless asterisked, and what few will be mentioned) are NOT real, only ones I created. I will asterisk the real medications, should I choose to use real ones, and I'll put list them at the end of the chapter.
> 
> This is also posted on my LiveJournal.
> 
> (For the Anime/Manga/Games I'm using, please don't hesitate to ask)

**“Taking the Helm”**

Chapter 1

**"We'll See"**

Sephiroth, in all honesty, had _no_ idea as to _what_ to make of the situation in the interrogation room on the other side of the one-way glass he was currently standing at, in the dark. He was watching the two occupants in the room, a Turk and a cadet, while the intercom let him listen in on what they were saying. The conversation was _far_ from scintillating, the cadet having their forehead against the table and their fingers laced behind their head, and the Turk asking questions interspersed with pleasantly-phrased threats, while _not_ receiving answers _to_ said questions.

 _“Why do you refuse to help yourself?”_ The Turk sighed heavily, like she was dealing with an uncooperative child. _“You’ll never get into SOLDIER at this rate.”_

Sephiroth suppressed a snort. Like _she_ knew what it took to get into SOLDIER.

_“…389…390…391…392…393…”_

Still counting? Sephiroth was surprised, considering the cadet had had to start over twice after losing count at 437 and 672 respectively. It showed focus, persistence _and_ a degree of _counter torture_...also _could_ be used to track _time_ when one was captured, Gods forbid.

However, it was _merely_ proving to frustrate the Turk at _this_ point. The counting was steady, in _perfect_ sync with the ticking clock on the wall. It wasn’t _three-ninety-seven_ but _three-nine-seven_ and when the cadet lost count, one finger tapped in time until the counting resumed.

_“…398…399…400…401…402…403…404…”_

The Turk sighed heavily, a harsh irritated sound that had Sephiroth silently marking a tally under his mental score card in the rivalry between the SOLDIERs and Turks. He wondered if Tseng knew how _little_ patience this female Turk _had_. If he _did_ , then it explained _why_ she was more frequently seen on the Plate. If not, then Sephiroth hoped _this_ was the eye opener for his friend.

_“…407…408…409…410…”_

The Turk was getting annoyed— _very_ annoyed. Whatever the purpose the counting served— _really_ served, its by-product of acting as a tool of aggravation _was_ very handy.

_“…413…414…415…416…417…418…418…419…”_

Wait—the cadet had _double counted_ at least _3 times_ before: 254, 301, 665 and now 418. He wrote the numbers out on the cold surface with a light finger against the glass.

 

254 301 665 418

 

_“…421…423…424…424…425…”_

 

254 301 665 418 424

  

No, _that_ wasn’t right…

 

25-43-01-66-54-18-42-4—

 

Oh, _shi_ —she was _signaling_ for—

**_KNOCK-KNOCK_ **

The door opened and _Cissnei_ entered, startling the other Turk. Judging by the Turk’s _large_ eyes and gapping mouth, the gap between the 2 women was _much_ larger than Sephiroth had originally thought.

 _“You’re dismissed.”_ Cissnei said calmly.

_“Shuriken, ma’am--!”_

_“_ Now _.”_ Cissnei emphasized frigidly, making the lesser Turk _pale_ considerably.

Without further protest, the Turk left and Cissnei closed the door. She sat across from the cadet without any pretense. The counting stopped, the finger tapping picking up again.

 _“…how screwed am I?”_ The cadet asked softly.

 _“I dunno, sweetie. All I can tell you is that he’ll be here soon.”_ Cissnei replied with a gentle tone.

 _“It wasn’t my fault.”_ The cadet said, still speaking softly, still tapping a long finger. _“I couldn’t calm down fast enough.”_

 _“I know, sweetie.”_ Cissnei _actually_ sounded genuinely consoling. _“You did good, though. I saw the tapes, honey. You did good. You did real good.”_

_“…he won’t see it that way…will he?”_

Cissnei closed her eyes at that. _“I can’t say. I honestly can’t say.”_

_“…1…2…3…4…5…6…7…”_

So, Cissnei knew the cadet…how unusual. Sephiroth wondered _how_ they had met and _who_ “he” was. Both were careful not to say a name or even a defining pronoun but both knew who the other was talking about. As for “calming down” and “doing good,” Sephiroth would have to look at the tapes himself _and_ the cadet’s records.

Cissnei didn’t push like the other Turk had. She merely took out her PHS and composed a text. And it was just a breath before the familiar koto notes sounded from his pocket. 

Sephiroth answered his PHS to see Cissnei’s message.

 

_How many times has she restarted?_

The Silver General sent back an honest reply: _Including now, a total of 3._

Cissnei didn’t wait long to respond: _That’s not good. Even_ with _the signal, she wouldn’t have needed to restart at all._

Sephiroth’s answer was _just_ as honest as before: _You know the cadet better than I do._

 _How’s the inquisition going?_ Angeal asked along that special connection of theirs, that tie that seemed to come from Jenova’s cells.

 _Surprisingly not at all. There_ was _a rookie Turk who got the Hell annoyed out of her but other than that…_ Sephiroth admitted honestly. _Cissnei’s currently sitting with our cadet._

 _I’ll be there soon._ Angeal promised. _Any clues so for?_

 _Only that counting could be a good counter torture measure,_ Sephiroth earned a chuckle, _and Cissnei knows our little captive._

 _Does she now?_ The tank earned a hum in the affirmative. _Well, isn’t_ that _an interesting development. Learn anything?_

_Whatever happened, our captive had trouble “calming down” fast enough and wonders “ how screwed” they are. Cissnei saw the tapes, said they “did good.”_

_Refusing to acknowledge the cadet as a girl?_ Angeal partially taunted with amusement.

Sephiroth realized _that_ was _exactly_ what he had been doing. _...not intentionally._

Angeal laughed softly at his answer. _I figured that was it. I’ll handle the questioning when I get there. Watch her body language for me?_

A small smile curved Sephiroth’s lips. _Do you even have to ask?_

 _No, but it never hurts to be polite._ Angeal’s response was both honest and perhaps _just_ a touch cheeky, something Sephiroth would expect nothing _less_ from his friend.

Most assumed Angeal was all about honor, a strict but good-natured SOLDIER who took his job seriously. It _was_ true honor governed a great deal of Angeal’s life and he _was_ a strict, good natured guy but he had a very _interesting_ sense of humor, usually consisting of little jabs and quips, and he wasn’t above pulling a prank or two when the opportunity presented itself. Of course, _his_ pranks were so complicatedly simple, that his involvement was obvious once that cheesy flour canon trick ended up concealing a water-activated coloring agent, or that bucket of water over the door had a small percentage of liquid Chocobo feed mixed in with it, meaning the giant birds (which didn’t care much for Angeal, and vice versa) _really_ liked you.

Zack and Reno learned _that_ the hard way, much to Genesis’ amusement.

_“…42…43…44…45…46…”_

She was an interesting soul, this cadet, now that Sephiroth wasn’t unintentionally ignoring the obvious. Her hair went to at _least_ her hips, being a truly _startling_ shade of black, and was woven back along the sides of her head and straight along the top to a bun at the back of her head with the mismatched chopsticks. She had long bangs brushed to the right and long thin braids scattered with ivory beads to the left. She had a tribal Leviathan wrapped around her left bicep (Gods, it looked _familiar_ …where had he seen it before?) and a red Ribbon wrapped (and tied with a bow) on her right bicep, protecting her from status effects. Her ears had tiered feather dangles in her ear lobes with cuffs in her upper right ear and a cuff with a pair of chains and two studs in her upper left. And her hands were wrapped with bandages, her left forearm _also_ bearing the white wrapping.

She wore the uniform of a female cadet SOLDIER—the sleeveless black top with its high collar and sky blue hems around the collar and arm holes, a black paneled short skirt with the sky blue strip down the side, over a pair of black shorts, a pair of rolled knee socks and the standard issue boots. She wasn’t wearing her gloves, her cadet belt or harness but it was _still_ obvious of her achievements. From where Sephiroth stood (behind her), he couldn’t shake the feeling she missing _quite a lot_ for him to properly identify her in his mind. And he _knew_ once he saw her face, he’d know her instantly but she had yet to turn away from the table.

From the muscles in her arms, it was _obvious_ she had been trained since her youth, to handle a sword _and_ how to fight in close quarters, the defensive wound on her forearm adding to that conclusion. The muscles in her legs said she was fast and strong, able to move and ground herself as she needed. Her hands (tipped with _long_ nails bearing indigo French tips and purple rhinestones) had calluses on them and faint burns, saying she was well-used to hard work and doing little things, not afraid of getting dirty. And with these qualities, came an evident lady-like air: knees together but legs ready to spring back, the graceful line to her shoulders despite being bent to the table at the moment, her tone polite and smooth when speaking, able to remain presentable and modest in a position where getting dirty was unavoidable— _just_ from what he could see at the moment.

Angeal was the best choice to speak with her. His honor would demand he be a gentleman and _she_ was a lady, so he’d be able to connect with her, if Sephiroth was  figuring this right. His behavior would encourage her answers and that would encourage him to gently probe into other trails. It would be, hopefully, a diligently beneficial cycle, if it worked the way Sephiroth was calculating, if he had surmised their behaviors correctly.

 _I’m here._ Angeal replied as a knock came to the door before it opened. Angeal stepped into the room as Cissnei rose to her feet. They traded greetings and he held the door as she exited, leaving him with the cadet.

 _“Hello, Cadet.”_ Angeal greeted as she sat up, sitting straight but relaxed and lowering her hands to her lap.

 _“Hello, sir. I apologize for troubling you with this.”_ She replied, the impression Sephiroth had gleaned, proving correct.

 _“I’d rather be troubled than permit this incident to pass uncorrected.”_ Angeal replied in return as he sat across grom her, setting file folder and a steno notebook with a pen on the table. _“For the record, would you state your name, rank and identification number?”_

 _“Tomoe, Hotaru; First Class Cadet SOLDIER, Cadet Lieutenant General; ID 225-58372-8842-37,”_ said the cadet as Angeal wrote it down, mildly surprising Sephiroth with how seamlessly she delivered the information. _“I’m a Child of Leviathan, a Ward of Anima. My blood type is AB positive. I’m 17 years old, born January 6 th in Japan, on New Terra. I’m half Wutainese, half Japanese.”_

Ah, important factors that would act as key identifiers to her blood work and behaviors. It was good she offered this up voluntarily; it made for less work for Angeal later on.

 _“Obviously not your first time with one of these inquiries.”_ Angeal earned a soft “unfortunately” from the young woman. _“Would you please disclose the incident from your point of view?”_

Hotaru obliged the request, speaking clearly and precisely without error. She had been cleaning up after helping a broken down Jeep by the student training fields, when she had been attacked from behind. She had noticed movement at the edge of the mirror but hadn’t had enough time to process the information before her head was slammed into the mirror, causing her to collapse and forcing her to lean on the sink to stay on her feet. She had been trying to calm down when her head was smashed into the sink edge and she collapsed onto the floor. And then came a kick to her head which stole the last of her control.

She had lashed out with the instinctual intent to be rid of the threat to her person but _barely_ managed to skew her strikes to land on walls or stall paneling. Naturally, not _all_ of her strikes missed and she _had_ landed a few on her attackers, and yes—there _was_ more than _one_ ; there had been approximately _five_ present and another on the leader’s PHS she overheard while trying to clear her head. And she _finally_ managed to back off at last and collapsed against a wall, all in time for the MPs and a few Thirds to arrive on site.

Everything between the medics arriving and the capsules of Derahydrazine, was admittedly fuzzy but she was aware of needing to be treated for split knuckles, the slice to her forearm, the impact wounds on her face and her knees. It was the scent of her blood that had caused the awareness, considering she had yet to register the pain. After being tended to, a pair of MPs and a Third had escorted her to the interrogation room and she had been told to stay put. About 2 minutes later, as she had counted to 171 before the door had opened, the female Turk before Cissnei had entered and began to cajole her as if _she_ were a participant in an illegal act and was reluctantly inclined to “flip” on her cohorts.

The fact Hotaru _used_ the word “cohorts” made Sephiroth snort softly with amusement.

Angeal wrote everything down, not a single detail spared in the delivery, and he made a few notes at the end of her disclosure. He wasn’t the _only_ one curious how someone unenhanced, could have fallen into a mako rage—or how someone so _young_ had managed to _not_ immediately _give in_ to it.

 _“Have you had your levels checked for the SOLDIER Exams?”_ Angeal asked. _“They’re just around the corner.”_

 _“The testing appointments hit after my upkeep. If I go beyond my grace period, I run the risk of drowning in my own blood.”_ Hotaru replied, earning a curiously concerned look from Angeal. _“I have Brendleson’s. The treatments require mako. I’ve been receiving them since I was about 4 years old.”_

Ah, and the mysterious cadet mako rage was solved. With the accumulated levels, hitting a rage was _far_ too easy…and yet, she enough _control_ to attempt staving it off. _What_ would give her such control?

 _“Since you’re First Class, you’re proficient with swords, unarmed combat and materia, correct?”_ Angeal didn’t need to be told to ask about the control factor. He’d subtly worm it out of her gently.

 _“I am. I’m top of my class, as a matter of fact.”_ Hotaru replied a small smile in her voice. _“I hail from the Asarigumi Dojo, home of the Soen Shirgure Ryuu style.”_

Sephiroth’s metaphorical cat ears perked at that. She knew how to use _that_ style, did she? It took _discipline_ and a certain… _disposition_ in order to even master the _basic forms_ of Soen Shigure Ryuu. It _also_ meant she was _damn_ good with a katana.

 _“Wow, that’s impressive.”_ Angeal smiled. _“Who’s your master?”_

 _“A cousin of the man who raised me, my father.”_ The way Hotaru said that, had Sephiroth make a mental note to take a closer look at her records when he reviewed them at a later date. The fact she was a Brendleson’s case _and_ the ways she spoke of her father, practically _demanded_ it. _“His name is Takeshi Yamamoto. I also lived with him on New Terra, since my constodial guardian, my uncle—my mother’s younger brother, lives here on Gaia, and I was attending Japanese schools.”_

Angeal made notes of what she had told him. _“Who taught you how to shoot?”_

 _“I learned archery from a miko in elementary school but Takeshi and his roommate had guns in the house so he and Hayato taught me gun safety and care.”_ Hotaru explained. _“Miss Lucy Heartfilla taught me more conventional magic, about Celestial Spirit magic. Aside from her, I was taught by a number of sorcerers and mages from other worlds. As for materia, my mother and my surrogate sister instructed me, though it didn’t take much effort on their behalf. I’m a Sorceress, after all.”_

And _there_ was the reason for the control. She _had_ to have _astounding_ self-control, which would spill over into other areas, in order to be (otherwise) undetectable. Sephiroth saw Angeal scrawl “natural w/ materia” under “various teachers off world” before he turned to a fresh page.

Any mention of her status as a Sorceress would make her one _Hell_ of a target. It couldn’t go beyond the pair of them _and_ the joined rooms—not even to fast track the girl into SOLDIER proper sooner. They’d have to keep a close eye on her, lest she disappear into the clutches of either Hollander or Hojo—or _worse_.

 _“Any other inclination or talents that will be of use or may hinder your progression into the SOLDIER Program?”_ Angeal asked, ready to take more notes. If Hotaru lied, her records would prove she was unreliable.

 _“I’m an S-Class mage of the guild Fairy Tail, the Water Dragon Slayer known as ‘Riptide’. I possess the Symphony Regalia, making me the King of the Melody Road. I’m also a shaman, an Innovator and a master bender with a preference for water.”_ Hotaru listed off without hesitating. _“I’ve had my Mark of Mastery since I was 13 years old and I’m an authorized Keychain fabricator; you can just ask the Moogles. Anything else, sir, would be best gleaned from my records, as I’m not sure_ where _they would fall, whether they are to harm or of help to my future.”_

Angeal wrote down what she told him. _“Is your guild mark within easy access?”_

Hotaru undid her Ribbon and showed Angeal (and Sephiroth) the blue band tattoo and guild mark. Thin lines framed thicker lines encasing a scrawling floral pattern, making her guild mark the center and the tattoo personalized. All one had to do was describe this unique mark, and everyone who had seen it, would know instantly who you were talking about.

 _“I was told to have it removed because it was dispersive and ShinRa is to be united under_ their _markings only.”_

 _Someone’s feeding her bullshit, or at least_ attempting _to._ Sephiroth earned a hum of agreement along that unique bond of theirs. _She only covered it up, thus negating the issue. Guild marks of registered mages_ are _permitted. From what I understand, the guild banishes those who remove their marks without permission of the guild masters._

 _Someone’s trying to get her discredited._ Angeal added. _Being cast out from her guild would risk her S-Class status_ and _would mark her as unsavory._

 _This someone wants to reset the bar._ Sephiroth replied with a heavy dose of disgust.

 _“And who told you this?”_ Angeal asked, Hotaru tying the Ribbon back into place.

_“My squad supervisor, sir, Justibol. Above him is Campbell.”_

Campbell was a good man. A bit _too_ military to be in charge of an academic aspect but a _good man_ , none the less, and a damn good supervisor for the Cadet SOLDIER Program. There were a scant number of complaints against him and he treated what girls he got, _just_ like the boys. He turned out _better_ Thirds than anyone else the previous years, had managed—even if there _were_ less of said Thirds he approved.

And _Justibol_ had a _very_ colorful history that wasn’t exactly student-friendly. He had complaints and grievances filed against him, every time Sephiroth turned around but nothing _stuck_. The ones to file, were suddenly too spooked to talk, or had dropped out. Hell, there even a handful of _suicides and disappearances_ the man was connected to.

 _“Are there any other questions I could answer for you, sir?”_ Hotaru asked politely as the tank finished writing down the two names and positions.

 _“Not at this time. However, be prepared to be called away, should things need clarification.”_ Angeal replied with a smile. _“Thank you for your cooperation and honesty, Cadet First Class. You’re dismissed.”_

 _“Thank you, sir.”_ Hotaru stood and saluted the Exalted General, which Angeal dismissed with a nod. He waited until she was out of the room to toss down his pen, slump in his seat and cover his face with his hands, his head leaning back.

 _Sweet Ifrit—Justibol,_ again _?!_ Angeal groaned along their unique bond. _Doesn’t that skeeve have anything_ better _to do with his time—like his_ job _?!_

 _…she’s whole…_ Sephiroth realized.

Angeal dropped his hand s and looked at his friend through the glass with a confused expression. _Huh?_

 _All the girls before her, were_ broken _in some way, all traumatized—but_ she _was_ whole _. She was_ strong _._ The Silver General elaborated for his friend. _To get where she is now, she isn’t fresh off the bus. He hasn’t been able to crack her, to break her. She’s_ too strong _for him._

Angeal sat up, beginning to see it. _So he went after her guild mark. He’s undoubtedly been going after her grades and her performances. He did the same for the younger two, if you remember. She qualifies for the mentorship program._

 _She’s a_ cadet _, Angeal._

_Field ranks as a proper Third, Seph. She only has to have equal ranking to a Third Class to qualify._

_You’re implying something._

_Well, I mentored Zack, Gen had Cloud. That just leaves_ you _._

 _You want me to mentor the girl._ Sephiroth scowled at Angeal in disbelief.

Angeal grinned. _Don’t act like the style didn’t perk your ears, General Fluffy._

Sephiroth’s scowl turned into a glare. _Do_ not _call me that, ‘Geal. I_ know _you remember what I did to the puissant who_ came up _with that._

 _Yeah, an’ Reno_ still _hides behind Rude whenever he sees you in halls._ Angeal chuckled at the memory. _But it doesn’t change what I said. You’d be good for each other._

_We’ll see._

Angeal grinned again. _I’ll get a copy of her file for you._

 _I said “we’ll see”._ Sephiroth shot back. _I didn’t say “yes”._

Angeal just grinned wider.

 


End file.
